


Sympathy For The Devil

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Beginnings, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Het, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series 5 Au. Grace has left Roundview College, Rich is alone and Mini is surprisingly comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy For The Devil

He must have grown his hair over the summer break, and she can’t believe how good it looked on him until he’d cut it. She’s kind of glad he grew it back but at the same time she knows the reason why.

Turns out Gracie really did end up going to that girls’ school after all.

He looks depressed, sitting there on the grass smoking a fag, lost in his earphone world, that god awful metal music blasting so loud she can hear it even when she comes over and sits next to him, and he rolls his eyes just looking away.

Mini places her hand on his and he flinches for a moment before slipping the earphones off and looking at her like she’s mad. She can tell how nervous he is just by the feel of his hand shaking against hers and she thinks it’s kind of cute.

“What the fu…?” he barks.

“I’m sorry,” she tells him, “about her”.

He’s not dumb, she can tell that he knows what she’s talking about and when he nods his head looking back at her, as she smiles at him she knows she’s found a new friend.

They’ll stay like that for a while.


End file.
